Some more
by fabilousxx
Summary: Албус просто искаше да се прибере в стаята и да си почива. Колко малко знаеше той, че ще види Скорпиус да танцува на песен и ще преобърне вижданията му за няколко минути.


Албус тъкмо приключи с „Отвари" и нямаше търпение просто да си легне в леглото и да не е нужно да прави нищо повече за деня. Колко тъжно, че беше едва 12 на обяд и беше неизбежно да има още занятия.

Мина през замъка, срещна познати за него лица, беше мил, ама бързаше да си легне. Поне за малко.

Мина през дългите коридори, поздрави няколко призрака. Мина през грифиндорци и не успя да не се замисли… какъв ли щеше да е живота му, ако не беше в Слидерин, ами в Грифиндор? Със сигурност нямаше да е „черната овца" на семейство Потър, но нямаше и да е щастлив или поне доволен. В Слидерин… там е…

С лека усмивка влезе в общата слидеринска стая, видя, че няма жива душа, ама все пак седна на диван до прозореца за някакво време. Харесваше стаята, има вода, няма много светлина. Това е комфортно за него. Хвана си една книга, мъгълска, и започна да я чете. Книгата обаче не хвана интереса му и бързо я остави, сети се за първоначалната си идея да си легне.

Запъти се към момчешките стаи, специално неговата, която делеше с още две момчета.

Когато отвори вратата видя, че няма да е сам.

И далеч няма да му е скучно, но не можеше да помръдне, нито да издаде звук.

Скорпиус беше със слушалки в ушите си, хванал телефона си в една ръка и просто танцуваше. По нищо, освен скромните си боксерки.

Сигурно танцуваше в ритъм с песента, която слуша. Бедрата му се движеха леко, но красиво. Ръцете на Скорпиус бяха в косата му, очевидно той беше със затворени очи и просто се беше оставил на музиката и нищо друго.

Бяло русата му коса – напълно рошава, но прекалено красива и той с всяко твое движение на бедрата прокарваше ръка през нея и… Албус напълно забрави как се диша.

Ама далеч не му беше и нужно.

Този ритъм, който Скорпиус спазваше, докато си танцува е толкова пленителен. Самото му изражение – все едно няма нито една тревога на света, освен да се отдаде на песента и да е красив.

Не е нечувано за Албус да намира други момчета красиви и да се възхищава на нещо по тях, но това сега е напълно друго. Русокосият Малфой пред него го оставя без дъх. С всяко плавно движение на своето тяло, той все едно не е от това измерение.

Когато Скорпиус изви тялото си и се завъртя, очите им се срещнаха и Албус помисли, че сега ще му се развика или ще се засрами, но нищо такова не стана.

Той просто застана пред него, сложи си ръцете на раменете на Албус и продължи да танцува с тези негови толкова изкусни движения. Започна да прикляква леко, да се усмихва и изговаряше думите без звук. Просто.

Всичко това беше прекалено много за Албус, той дори не знаеше къде да си сложи ръцете до момента, когато Скорпиус просто ги сложи около себе си, кръста.

Те двамата се прегръщаха често, случвало се е и легло да споделят, но този момент сега надминава всичко, сърцето му ще се пръсне.

За него Скорпиус не е просто приятел, поне не и сега. В точно този момент Албус не иска нищо повече от това просто да го целуне.

Колко е несправедлив живота с него.

Да има чувства към най-добрият си приятел, който сега танцува с него. Толкова са близо един до друг, нищо чудно Скорпиус реално да му чува биенето на сърцето. Което реално препуска.

„Отпусни се, Ал." С малка и ослепителна усмивка той му даде едната слушалка и се приближи още повече към тялото му. Направи движенията на тялото си по-плавни.

Албус преглътна тежко, ама започна да се отпуска леко.

Песента се пусна пак, пак и пак и той загуби представа за времето.

И за всичко около него, защото когато се хвана отново какво прави, ръцете му бяха в русата коса на Скорпиус, а той го беше прегърнал и усещаше дишането му във врата си.

„Скорпиус-„

Казаното момче моментално се отдръпна и си взе слушалките. „Извинявай, отнесох се. Тази песен има силно влияние над мен, не съобразих."

Албус гледаше към земята, с червенина по цялото лице и горящи уши. „Не, просто си много… красив, Скорпиус." След това искаше да се изпари, да изчезне.

Но не.

Русият слидеринец застана пак пред него, плътно пред него, използваше височината си за негово предимство и му се усмихна леко. „Така ли?"

Албус не можа да му каже нищо, достатъчно беше засрамил себе си вече. Само му се усмихна и всичко беше ясно.

Е, почти ясно, защото в следващата секунда лицето на Албус беше хванато леко, а в по-следващите секунди, те двамата бяха хванати в целувка.

Ръцете на Скорпиус отново бяха разположени около врата му, една ръка леко от бузата му се спусна към гърдите му, а той, той.

Той не функционираше, беше щастлив.

Прегръщаше Скорпиус все едно живота му зависи от това, а все едно дишането му, от това да го целува.

Те са приятели.

Това е факт за всички. Поне бяха приятели де, до момента, когато Албус осъзна, че е малко повече гей за своя приятел, отколкото просто приятел. Осъзна, че иска да усеща устните му на своите, ръцете им да се докосват и просто да бъдат по-близки от просто приятели, които се прегръщат.

Това се случваше сега.

Едвам отделени на сантиметри един от друг, Скорпиус намери своя глас, „Не мога да повярвам колко години ми отне да те съблазня, че да ме желаеш и целунеш." след това се засмя очарователно и погледна Албус в очите.

Пак се целунаха.

„А аз не мога да повярвам колко много време ми отне да се престраша." Албус е щастлив. Вижда се във всичко в него – очите му сияят, ръцете му не искат да пуснат Скорпиус.

Няколко часа по-късно и двамата бяха уморени, пропуснали всичките си занятия за деня и в скромното легло на Скорпиус, на втория етаж. Решиха, че ще е по-малко шокиращо, ако някой влезе и не ги види направо и двамата в едно легло, сгушени един в друг.

За малко станаха, да си направят кафе.

Скорпиус продължи да танцува на песента, на която танцуваше по-рано.

Албус продължи да го целува често.

И двамата биха дали всичко, което имат връзката им да се запази.

Да продължат да са заедно и въпреки силната им любов, да си останат най-добри приятели.

Във всички целувки, споделяне на легла и заедно прекарани нощи, след няколко месеца стана ясно на всички, че те двамата са неразделни.

След тестове, Скорпиус прекалено често открадваше Албус в малката стая за съхранение за метли и излизаха петнадесет минути по-късно с широки усмивки.

Или странните им изчезвания по време на вечеря, или каквото и да е.

Имаха навика да се губят един в друг.

Албус и Скорпиус след година разбраха, че връзката им няма да изчезне.

Ще продължи.

Ще продължи с години.

Всички го знаеха,  
а вече и те го знаят.

 _(Скорпиус танцува на Seekae - Test & Recognise (Flume Re-Work) )_


End file.
